The present invention relates to the field of scuba diving equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparati for transporting scuba diving equipment. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a dive equipment transportation apparatus, such as a scuba tank caddy having optional features (e.g. a gear drying rack and a portable shower), and its method of fabrication.
With steady interest in the sport of scuba diving, there is a need for effectively transporting scuba diving equipment. Currently, scuba divers are unduly burdened by carrying heavy dive gear along with very heavy air tanks over their shoulders to a dive site. Related art scuba equipment transportation apparati are large nylon bags which do not provide sufficient convenience to the scuba diver. By merely placing all the dive gear in a large bag, the diver is still encumbered with the excessive weight. Thus, a method of manufacturing a lightweight, durable, and cost-effective apparatus for conveniently transporting dive gear, such as a scuba tank caddy with optional features for improving the scuba diving experience (e.g. a gear drying rack and a portable shower), and an apparatus thereby produced are desirable.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabricating a lightweight, durable, and cost-effective scuba tank caddy, having an optional gear drying rack and an optional portable shower, for improving the comfort and convenience of the scuba diver, and a caddy thereby manufactured. Generally, the scuba tank caddy""s method of fabrication comprises the steps of (a) providing a tank-holder, having a floor for supporting at least one tank, a full-span of at least one tank diameter, and a mid-span located at one-half the full-span; (b) providing an axle, having two ends, the axle being rotatably mounted to the tank-holder; (c) providing two wheels, each wheel of the two wheels being rotatably mounted to each of the two ends of the axle; (d) providing a handle assembly, having a handle stem and a handle bar; (e) providing an elongated tank-holder stem oriented normally to the tank-holder floor, having a top, a bottom, a rear-side, and a pull, the elongated tank-holder stem bottom being mounted at the mid-span of the tank-holder and the handle stem being coaxially oriented with and collapsibly mounted to the elongated tank-holder stem top, the pull being perpendicularly mounted on the rear-side of the elongated tank-holder stem top; and (f) a tank-retaining mechanism, the tank-retaining mechanism being fastened to the elongated tank-holder stem near the elongated tank-holder stem top, thereby producing the scuba tank caddy.
Subsequently, at least one tank and dive gear are placed in the caddy for easy transportation and usage. The scuba diver can then roll the caddy containing his/her gear and at least one tank along the ground by merely holding the handle bar or the pull, with the caddy angled toward him/her, while walking to the dive site, however remote. Additional advantages provided by the instant invention include, but are not limited to, retractable wheels, wheel-fairings, telescoping shower assembly, tank-pressurizing freshwater shower, self-retracting shower head, and corrosion-resistant components. Thus, xe2x80x9ccreature-comfortsxe2x80x9d and convenience have been provided by the present invention to the diver, in contrast to related art gear bags. Further, the manufacture of the present invention involves the use of corrosion-resistant materials, such as polymeric materials, resulting in a more convenient, more durable, and more cost-effective product than the related art apparati.
Other features of the present invention are disclosed or apparent in the section entitled: xe2x80x9cDETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION.xe2x80x9d